Pressure
by DieChan
Summary: A boy is depressed... what could it lead to? It all happened so fast... Not for the easily offended. Mature themes. [Death, suicide]


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All properties of Kingdom Hearts are © Square Enix and Disney and I am not, in any way whatsoever, making money or profit from the fanfiction.

--

"Hey look, it's the fag."

"Yeah. Hey, don't look at him!"

"My God, he's such a fuckin' fairy."

"I'd just _love_ to kick his ass."

"Shh, shh, here he comes you guys!"

The hallways grew steadily silent as people shuffled out of his way, throwing glares at his back as he passed. He heard the hushed whispers, the snickers, the threats, the hurtful words that no one thought he could hear.

He ignored them. He was used to it after all.

He kept walking to his first period class, head held high as he continued to pay no mind to the close-minded losers who oppressed him. The buckles and zippers on his black pants clinked, the heavy object in his pocket thumped against his leg as he made his way down the hall. His backpack was significantly lighter than usual today, filled only with a few papers.

And then he was suddenly on the floor, hip throbbing as he listened to the evil chuckling behind him. Cursing softly to himself, he began to pick himself up, only to be kicked back down by the one who shoved him. Damn. Now everyone was laughing at him.

"Stay down, Goth. I'll kick your fucking ass you crazy mascara-wearing freak!" After a moment, the guy was gone, and he began to get up again. He stood straight and brushed himself off before running a hand through his hair, ignoring completely the people in hysterics around him.

Sora was used to it, after all.

--

As soon as Sora entered the class, people were glaring at him. His head was down, as usual, but he could still feel them. He could even feel the teacher's disapproving stare.

"You're late again. You'll have to stay after class."

With a short nod, Sora shuffled to his seat, throwing his backpack to the floor beside his desk as he sat down.

"Hey Sora. How ya doin?" Riku, school heart-throb and his best friend, whispered from behind him. He shrugged in response.

The lesson started and Sora took out a blank sheet of paper from his bag. He didn't take notes, however. He took his time writing only five words on the paper before slowly and carefully folding it artistically with shaky hands.

He could barely breathe past the lump in his throat, his vision blurry with unshed tears. He didn't want to do this, but he _had_ to. Riku would never forgive him after this.

But by then, there really wouldn't be any reason to, would there?

Sighing, he forced back the tears that threatened to spill over. He looked around the classroom. Everyone was bent over their desks, obediently taking notes. He looked past the students and out the windows. He watched the trees sway slightly in the gentle morning breeze, their shadows stretching and dancing across the schoolyard outside. Though he couldn't hear them, he was sure the birds were chirping happily.

Tearing his eyes away from the tranquil scene outside, he drew in a shuddering breath. His right hand slipped into his pocket, his fingers sliding over the smooth object there.

His mind was made up.

Quickly, he tossed the note over his shoulder, positive it would land on his best friend's desk. As soon as he heard the paper rustling, he shot up from his desk, eliciting a few gasps from his classmates.

The teacher whirled around, confused, "What are you doing? Sit down, please."

Without warning, the object that was nestled in his pocket was revealed to the class, gleaming brightly as he brought it up to his right temple.

Eyes widened. Everyone froze. He pulled the trigger. Blood rained down on some of the students to his left.

One girl screamed. A few of his classmates drew back in utter shock.

Riku looked on in horror, as his best friend's body fell to the floor with a loud 'thud.' His hands involuntarily clutched harder to the paper he never had the time to read...

_"I'm so sorry. Forgive me."_

--

Riku woke sharply, panting. His eyes darted around in the dark room before landing on the bedside alarm clock. 7:48 AM. Sighing and smiling slightly, he brought his hand up and wiped his face - it was only a dream.

He'd best get up, he was going to be late for school.

He exited his room, fully dressed and headed towards the kitchen. His mother greeted him with a seemingly sad, sympathetic smile. He smiled back at her, until he caught site of the clock the hung on the wall behind her. 8:00 AM! He was really going to be late!

He bid farewell to his mother, rushing from the kitchen. He snatched up his bag (which was strangely left by the kitchen table) and left the house.

In his hurry, he overlooked the newspaper that was lying open on the table...

_"Monday November 7, 2005 - Fifteen year old Hikari Sora commits suicide in his first period classroom at Tyner High School this morning at 9:03 AM. Apparently Hikari had carried a loaded firearm onto school grounds and used it to end his short life. Upon investigation, it was discovered that..."

* * *

11.10.05 Edit - Okay. I know I have confused a lot of people with this. I intended it to be very simplistic and confusing. All I will say is that Riku woke up _after_ the incident. Also, loyal and loving readers, know that this is a one-shot and that it will not be continued. So sorry to disappoint. (weeps)_


End file.
